freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy
FNaF = (referred to as Yellow Bear in the game's files and by the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 in Night 6) is one of the five antagonists and a special animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a secret, golden version of Freddy Fazbear who appears in The Office after a certain sequence of events are triggered. Appearance He appears as a golden/yellow color variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. He also has a dark blue colored bowtie, as opposed to Freddy's black one, though this may be a result of the lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen held in his right hand, as well as two pinprick white dots within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws/hands are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires/parts of the endoskeleton are visible. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position, as if he were dead. Behavior When checking the blind spot on CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version, or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to The Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the player, causing a crash that forcibly closes the game. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the monitor before Golden Freddy kills the player. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game crash. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent the player from summoning him in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the security office. He will only be summoned if the player immediately lowers the monitor after viewing the poster; although the player could switch to another camera after seeing the Golden Freddy poster and he will still be summoned. Audio The following sound is heard when viewing Golden Freddy's poster. Golden Freddy's kill scream Theories *There is a common theory that Mike Schmidt may be hallucinating Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances at said poster and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by Golden Freddy not being a part of Night 7's A.I. Customization. Also, Golden Freddy seems to have hand prints on his face similar to the ones on Freddy's face, further supporting the idea that it may be a twisted hallucination of Freddy. Furthermore, when he appears in The Office, there is no image of him on the monitors, like there normally are when any animatronic is in the Office. Plus, when the player is killed by Golden Freddy, the game does not show a game over screen; it simply crashes. *Some speculate that Phone Guy was stuffed into Golden Freddy's suit after The 4th Night's message. This is mainly because Golden Freddy's killscreen soundbyte can be heard just before the message cuts off. *It is thought that the costume itself is an older, possibly original version of the current Freddy Fazbear costume. It is also thought to be yellow/gold due to aging and deterioration. *It is possible that the endoskeleton behind the stage might be Golden Freddy's, though it may also just be another spare endoskeleton. *It is possible that Golden Freddy is the suit used during The Missing Children Incident. This would explain his lifeless behavior, due to him being a costume with no person in it. Trivia *Whenever he is activated in-game, it seems that a high pitched, jittery giggling can be heard, sounding similar to a child giggling. This can also be heard occasionally when the poster is normal if the player clicks/taps on the poster. It is unknown if this is Golden Freddy's laugh, or something else. This laugh is actually an unedited version of the laugh Freddy makes while he is moving. *When the player looks at Golden Freddy himself, a strange, distorted mumbling noise can be heard as the hallucinations flash on screen. The sound byte in the game's files is called "robotvoice." The voice, once reversed, replays Night 5's phone call (an excerpt of Autobiography of a Yogi). Listen here. **The complete confirmed translation is as follows: "…the application of electric currents or heavy pressure. I looked around the room at the numerous inventions, eloquent testimony of a tireless ingenuity. It is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanism. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the…" *Other animatronics can still attack while Golden Freddy is in the Office. *When he attacks Mike Schmidt, the noise heard during the close-up on his face is a much slower version of the standard "death sound" heard in game (titled XSCREAM2 and XSCREAM, respectively). *As of patch 1.13, setting the A.I. to 1/9/8/7 in the Custom Night causes Golden Freddy to appear in the same manner as his kill screen, force-quitting the game. This was put in by Scott Cawthon to end rumors about The Bite of '87 which stated that entering the input 1/9/8/7 will have an alternate ending. *Freddy has hand prints on his face, presumably from a child. Golden Freddy has these exact hand prints as well. **This may simply be an oversight, as Golden Freddy's model is just a recolor of Freddy's model. *Many theories say Golden Freddy was originally brown. However, being in the dark, never being used, or the lighting turned him yellow. *During gameplay, if the player looks very closely at Golden Freddy's darkened eye sockets, they can see tiny white irises. During the kill screen, however, the irises are not there. *When compared, Golden Freddy's kill screen is identical to the hallucination of normal Freddy with bloodshot eyes, the only differences being the fur color and the eyes being removed. *When asked what the story behind Golden Freddy is, Scott Cawthon (developer of Five Nights at Freddy's) said in an interview with Geeks Under Grace, "Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can’t explain Golden Freddy." *Golden Freddy's kill screen exists on the mobile version of the game; however, it works in a very different manner. The mobile version will not have any hallucinations, and Golden Freddy will not crash the game, instead, the game will freeze. Since Golden Freddy does not appear in the Android version of the game, the only way of encountering him in this version is entering "1/9/8/7" in the Custom Night configuration screen, causing the game to crash. *Golden Freddy cannot be summoned if Bonnie is occupying the West Hall Corner. *On a very rare occasion, Golden Freddy's kill screen will appear after the Game Over screen is shown. It is confirmed that this occurs on the mobile version. *It was once thought that if the player switches cameras between seeing the poster and putting the monitor down, it would not trigger Golden Freddy's summon. Bereghost's second night playthrough disproves this. |-| FNaF2 = also makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, playing a more active role. He is also referred to officially as Golden Freddy on the Custom Night screen, where he is now one of the characters whose difficulty settings may be altered. Appearance Golden Freddy appears to be in a decrepit state, with a missing left ear, sections of dark brown fur, and what appears to be a replaced right ear. Similar to the other original animatronics, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. Unlike his appearance in the first game, he appears to be much shorter, his hat seems to be completely black, his irises are not visible, and he seems to have no bow tie, though it is possible his lower jaw may be blocking it from view. Behavior Golden Freddy will only become an active character on Night 6 and the Custom Night. It is currently unknown where (if anywhere) he starts from in the pizzeria. At random, Golden Freddy can instantly appear in The Office or the hall just outside the office, slumped in a similar position to the one he had in the first game, or simply as a ghostly head floating in the distance, respectively. Shortly afterwards, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. To avoid being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must either equip the Freddy Mask immediately upon spotting him in the Office, or turn off the Flashlight while he's in the hallway. Unlike in the first game, Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 does not crash the game after killing the player. Trivia *Unlike the first game, Golden Freddy's model has no irises. *Golden Freddy is even more detached from reality than in the last game, as he visibly fades out of existence when encountered in-game and spends most of his time floating around as a disembodied head. *It is confirmed by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is indeed the suit that the murderer used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident. This is unusual, as Golden Freddy's updated appearance emphasizes his mechanical nature (wires, parts of his endoskeleton, etc.) and, beyond removing the skeleton itself, the murderer could not have used it in such a state. **Despite this, it is safe to assume that the Golden Freddy encountered in Five Nights at Freddy's is still a hallucination on Mike Schmidt's part, seeing as it is still in perfect condition and seems to lack an endoskeleton. It can be assumed that the original Golden Freddy costume from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was destroyed alongside the new animatronics after the game's ending. **However, it's heavily implied through flashbacks that another animatronic was responsible for the murder. **It is possible that the Golden Freddy seen in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 is an empty suit, as Phone Guy does mention that the suits are full of "wires and crossbeams," which could explain why Golden Freddy still has wires coming out of him. The visible mechanical parts could simply be part of the suit, with the endoskeleton/person inside "elevated" due to the feet being solid metal and the suit being held up by metal joints. This is somewhat supported by the fact that the suits (especially Golden Freddy's) appear to be larger than the endoskeletons themselves. *In the beginning of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer, one of the children's drawings depicts Golden Freddy with the endoskeleton eyes appearing to perform a song. **This same drawing appears in the Office to the right of the room, above the Right Air Vent. **This might support the possibility that Golden Freddy is still in use after the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza opened. *He is the only animatronic to feature only his face as a jumpscare - this applies to both games. *A costume-less endoskeleton can be seen throughout the game, most commonly in the Prize Corner (standing in front of the present box) and in the vents. Many speculate this is Golden Freddy's endoskeleton, primarily because it shares many attributes with the regular Freddy. *Raising the Monitor will not prevent Golden Freddy from killing the player. *Golden Freddy's jumpscare no longer causes the game to crash. *As seen on mobile, Golden Freddy will disappear immediately (instead of smoothly vanishing) after putting the mask on. *In the Give Gifts, Give Life Death Minigame, a fifth child corpse appears in the center of the room for an instant, before being obscured by Golden Freddy's jumpscare animation. **This could indicate that the fifth child was stuffed in Golden Freddy's suit, possibly after the murderer was finished using it. This is supported by the stink lines emanating from Golden Freddy's mouth in the children's drawings. *In the SAVETHEM death minigame, Golden Freddy appears in different rooms at random. *Golden Freddy's name was conjectural until Five Nights at Freddy's 2, where his name was shown on the game's Custom Night screen. Until then, his name was 'Yellow Bear' in the game files. *Although Golden Freddy is generally accepted to be a hallucination, Golden Freddy's A.I. is physically tampered with by the night guard on the second game's Custom Night. *Similar to the first game, the scream Golden Freddy makes during his jumpscare is slightly different from the rest of the animatronics. *In the Mobile version, when viewing the monitors and lowering them down, if Golden Freddy is in the Office, he moves a little bit to the left and starts vanishing. |-| Images = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay Office Gold.png|Golden Freddy in The Office. Bonnie_and_Golden_Freddy.jpg|Golden Freddy along with Bonnie. Golden Freddy Death.gif|Golden Freddy killing the player. (click to animate) Brightened Office GoldBright.png|Golden Freddy in the office, brightened. WestHall_Golden.png|The Golden Freddy poster, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay Golden_Freddy_Down_The_Hall.png|Golden Freddy down the hallway. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sitting inside The Office. FNAF2GoldenFreddyKillscreen.gif|Golden Freddy's Attack Miscellaneous GoldenFreddyDoll.png|Golden Freddy plushie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This plushie can be obtained by completing the 'Golden Freddy' preset on the Custom Night. LoneMicrophone.png|Replica of Golden Freddy's microphone from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This microphone can be obtained by completing the 'Fazbear Fever' preset on the Custom Night. GF Icon.png|Mugshot of Golden Freddy from the Custom Night in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Namnlösadadawdad.png|Golden Freddy in the cutscene after the player beats Night 3 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Death Minigames GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy's sprite from the Death Minigames. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy's sprite from the Death Minigames, with white pupils. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's - Gold Freddy Easter Egg|Video of summoning Golden Freddy. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males